When Worlds Collide
by Flameboyxx
Summary: "Me? You can call me Deadpool." - Chapter 1 "Sabertooth." - Chapter 2 "Meet Tony Stark"- Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arrival

With his palm hitting the floor of the hard grassy plain, Naruto expected to see the Chief Toad in his presence, he was sure that his practice had finally paid off. As the smoke cleared, there, in the centered was a guy, in spandex. Red and black, a mask that covered his entire face, one knee to the ground. Naruto could clearly see two swords on his back, but he was not sure what was the two things hanging on his belt on his side.

"Wha!" screamed Naruto as he pointed to the man in the suit.

"Yo" replied the man in a calm mild voice. "Calm down what the hell are you screaming... wait where am I? DID YOU BRING ME HERE YOU TINY FREAK?!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a freak you spandex wearing monkey"

"Woah, woah, okay calm down there little kid," said the man as he turned around as he realized that he wasn't in New York anymore.

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Naruto!"

"What's that? Romanian? Am I in roam?"

"Wait, what?" asked Naruto confusingly. "What's your name Mr. Spandex?"

"Me? You can call me Deadpool."

"Strange name," replied Naruto.

"My name? You're the one named after my lunch."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he moved closer to Deadpool. Slowly examining his swords like a sneaky kid on Christmas.

"Aye!" yelled Deadpool. "Back to my question! Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village," said Naruto proudly holding his head up to the sky.

"_Okay quick recap kids that are reading this story, the village is NOT a leaf! And I swear to god I just had Naruto for lunch today! Okay, now back to this rabbit that brought me here to his strange land." _

"Okay, so I am not in Rome?"

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Don't call me old!" retorted Deadpool. "Listen, can we be serious here and explain to me what is going on?"

"Well," started Naruto, "I been practicing my summoning jutsu, day and night to master it and I finally thought I got it right until just now when you appeared instead of this fifty foot frog."

"I said SERIOUS!" screamed Deadpool. "Where in the hell does a 50 foot frog live?"

"_Okay, another pause here readers. I actually have seen things more bizarre than a 50 foot frog. Come on I even know about you reading this god-forsaken story. I might have exaggerate over there. Oh well. Back to the story kids!"_

"I am telling the truth old man!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that! Okay, never mind. Listen here kid, you just, how would you put it. You just 'summoned' me from my world."

"Woah," said Naruto in amazement. "I didn't even know that was possible… we have to get to the Pervy Sage fast!"

"Pervy Sage? Mhm seems like my kind of guy."

On there walk over to the hot springs, Naruto explained his world to Deadpool. He told his about the Ninja arts, about the country, and about his friends. In return, Deadpool told him about his world. Where the ninjas he knows about doesn't have powers like Naruto, where super heroes and villains are in an on going war, he even told Naruto about this kid that actually shoots web like a Spider.

"What I would give to see a world like yours Deadpool."

"Who knows kid, maybe one day you might get to see it."

As they approached the spring they both heard the screams of women on the other side.

"Yep he's here alright," said Naruto. "Aye yo Pervy Sage!"

Naruto and Deadpool entered the hot springs. The steam surrounded the entire area; it was more of a sauna than a hot spring at this point.

"Stop calling me that Naruto!" said Jiraiya.

"Woah, bro, I think there might be a bear on your head…looks more like a polar bear…" said Deadpool staring at Jiraiya's hear.

"Naruto, who is this kid?"

"Yo! Who are you calling a kid? Old man?"

"Old MAN!? Said Jiraiya lunging at Deadpool. Naruto however quickly grabbed him back. "Let me at him! I will show him who is old!"

"Bring it on old man!" said Deadpool tauntingly.

"Stop it! Both of you. You two are starting to make me look mature here."

"Jiraiya, this is Deadpool. Deadpool, this is Jiraiya, my somewhat of a mentor. And Jiraiya, I kinda summoned him here."

"HAHAHA!" said Jiraiya sarcastically. "That's impossible you couldn't have. "

"So there is no way that I this could ever happen?" said Naruto.

"I never said that. I said that it was impossible that you could do that. The thing is that, there is only one summoning jutsu that could do this, and it's forbidden. Only one man I know would even know how to preform this."

"Orochimaru…" said Naruto cutting Jiraiya off.

"That's right."

"_Alright readers, I hope you know the fuck they were talking about there because I had damn idea! I was distracted by that hot mama in next door steam house hehe.."_

"So how the hell did he get here?" asked Naruto.

"One guess," said Jiraiya. "Let me see your hand Naruto."

As Jiraiya examined Naruto's hand, he finally understood what would have brought Deadpool here.

"Do you see these marks under your nails Naruto? These are darken pours that allows the Nine Tails chakra to slip out. My guess is that when you were just about to summon, he let a little slipped out and must have used it to control the summon."

"Okay, first you had me, okay well you never had me but now I'm lost," cut in Deadpool. "However, how the hell do you explain me coming from another universe?!"

"ANOTHER UNIVERSE!" screamed Jiraiya. "Naruto, how the hell did you manage to leave that part out? This is not my knowledge, we have to go… to here…"

"Not her…" said Naruto.

"Whose her?" asked Deadpool awkwardly. "Jean Grey? Emma Frost? Voldermort?!"

"What? Just follow us," said Jiraiya.

Deadpool follow both Naruto and the old man and he finally got a closer look at the mountain with the faces on them.

"_That might be a copyright kids!"_

As they walked up the stairs and turn into a wooden door, Deadpool was struck with amazement. In front of him was the most beautiful, big breasted woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her breasts were just so plump and ripe he couldn't keep his eyes off.

"Don't bother kid," Naruto said, breaking his trans. "She's as old, maybe even older than the Pervy Sage."

"WAH!" said Deadpool dropping to his knees.

"What is the meaning of this!" boomed Tsunade.

Her voice erected Deadpool right back to his solider stance.

"Who is this clown?" asked Tsunade.

"He's actually-"

Before Naruto could finish, there was a big boom and the entire room shook as dust fell from the ceiling. Out of the window there was a dark cloud and out of the cloud two figures stepped out.

"Um Naruto, getting me home have to wait."

"Huh? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I think my home is coming to me. You see that guy on the right? That's a hunter, they call him Sabertooth."

"And that's Orochimaru!" yelled Naruto pointing out the window.

"Naruto lets go" said Jiraiya.

But before Naruto could react, Deadpool was put of the window and in full pursuit. Naruto hopped out of the window and rushed towards Deadpool.

"Hehe you're pretty fast for an old man" said Naruto as he caught up with Deadpool, both of them now running along the rooftops towards Orochimaru and Sabertooth.

"Imma show you more than speed kid, lets see what you're made out of," said Deadpool as he draws out both of his swords.

"Alright, lets see what you got old man hehe. Shadow clone jutsu!"


	2. Chapter 2: This Is Only the Beginning

Chapter 2: This Is Only the Beginning

As the poof of smoke appeared at least twenty Naruto clones jumped out and surrounded Orochimaru and Sabertooth. Deadpool watched in amazement and awed as clones of the same person appeared in front of him.

"Cool trick kid now watch this!" screamed Deadpool as he dashed towards Sabertooth but to only disappeared right into the thin air. Within seconds two swords came flying at Sabertooth through the air. Sabertooth quickly dodged it with a dash to the right only to be met with a high knee from Deadpool that connected right into his jaw. He almost lost his balance as he flipped back to regain it quickly. Deadpool disappeared into the air once again only to retrive his sword that was falling to the floor but it never touched the floor.

Right next to Deadpool the Naruto clones came in full speed into Orochimaru. They fell from the sky, some with their fists others with their feet, and some with just their head. Orochimaru, however, quickly blocked and attacted them, making them poof away within the smoke. Then, within seconds the floor beneath Orochimaru buckled as it gave away and the original Naruto appared two kunai in hand. Quickly, left and right he moved towards Orochimaru slashing away. Quick as he was, Orochimaru was quicker. He stepped back with each step Naruto took, dodging left and right with ease smiling. Then he saw it, a small slip in Naruto's rhythm and just then he stepped forward, he knee ending into Naruto's stomach, the back of his elbow connected with the back of Naruto's head. Then, in a quick motion he grabbed Naruto and threw he. The force caused Naruto to skip on the roof tops as he finally crashed into a house.

_"Alright pause there people. What the actually man? I thought this kid was the title character? This kid is weaker than a piece of wood. And that's saying something. Wouldn't you people rather watch me fight this snake dude? But seriously, why is HE the title character, oh questions like this will bother my masturbation time. Just watch, if you don't mine…ehehe… now back to some REAL action."_

Just as Naruto crashed into the building Deadpool dodge the sharp claws of Sabertooth.

"Oh god, I think I might have to save this kid now. Yo Wolverine wanna be mind following me?" said Deadpool shaking his head as he dashed towards Orochimaru, Sabertooth quickly chasing him.

"Yo! Voldermort wanna be over here!"

_"Oh yeah readers, I just went there! Come at me Naruto fans!"_

"So this is what I-" started Orochimaru but before he could finish Deadpool appared right in front of him. Orochimaru didn't have time react as Deadpool's knee connected with Orochimaru's guts. Quickly he climbed up Orochimaru's body like stairs propelling him in stairs as he pulled his swords out slashing in a "X" shape aiming at Orochimaru's face. With just enough time, Orochimaru dodge it by stepping backwards, or so he thought. As he caught his breath, two small slashes appeared under his eyes.

As Deadpool was falling to the ground he almost forgot about Sabertooth. Just then, as his legs touched the floor, he flipped back, just barely dodging Sabertooth's claws as he landed right behind him. With both of his legs Deadpool gave one hard kick, sending Sabertooth crashing into Orochimaru. Just then he rushed over to a recovering Naruto in the house.

"I thought you said you were the STRONGEST ninja here!"

"Owwww, my back, and in my defense I said I was the best. Not strongest," said Naruto as he wiped the blood from his forehead.

"Same shit kid! Whatever, okay listen, I don't know what's going on but when my world villain teams up with a deatheater it's not a good thing. I need to see your true strength now kid."

"My true strength huh? Hehe.. be careful of what you wish for."

"Come on kid, let's go."

Both Naruto and Deadpool dashed out of the crashed house, both traveling at the same speed. Deadpool grabbed Naruto's arm as he gave it his all and threw Naruto directly at Sabertooth. With force, Naruto's knees connected with Sabertooth's chest and Naruto jumped over him and Deadpool quickly followed him with an uppercut and an elbow at in his back knocking him through the rooftop. Naruto quickly went for Orochimaru. With his shadow clones he attacked him from every angel but Orochimaru was too fast still. Dodging left and right with ease. But he failed to notice Deadpool coming from above. With a big poof of smoke , the clones were gone and Deadpool's left foot almost connected with Orochimaru's face as he dodged it quickly.

"So its just us now, hehe" said Naruto as he picked his stance.

"Oh you have no idea what you're in for Naruto," said Orochimaru with a wicked, and dark smile.

"Bro, you're messing with my private lonely guy time here! Can we hurry this up?" said Deadpool staring at Orochimaru.

_"Okay, another quick pause here people. I don't know about you, but these ninjas always spend like 10 chapters explain their freaking plans! As the memes say, AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT! We want action! Now back to the action!"_

Naruto dashed in first, firing kicks and punches at Orochimaru, and just then Deadpool joined in. For every punch Naruto threw, Deadpool gave another one. All, right after each other at Orochimaru. Finally, Orochimaru slipped and just then Deadpool pulled his sword out a slashed Orochimaru'a leg, and he fell to his knees.

"You fucking brat, you're going to pay for this," spat Orochimaru. "But thank you for the blood. It saved me sometime. Now Sabertooth!"

Both Naruto and Deadpool didn't have time to react as Sabertooth came from under the roof and grabbed both of them and held them down. Just then, Orochimaru's right hand slammed into the floor and a poof of smoke stifled Naruto and Deadpool. It felt like they were in an airless room and then it was gone. They both took in a deep breath as they realized that they could breathe again. Just as Naruto was about to catch his breath he heard it. It was like a dead goose, or a duck about to be killed but he could not see because of the smoke and then the sound got louder and just as it was about to reach Naruto: Naruto felt a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him away from the sound.

"AYE! Get out the way yuh stupid freak!"

"What the hell was that!?" screamed Naruto.

"Well… I'm guess you never saw car before. Naruto, welcome to New York City, the Big Apple, where dreams are made, where the hot dogs may get you sick but damn they are fucking delicious," said Deadpool, picking Naruto up from the sidewalk.

"Woah…" said Naruto as he stood up. He couldn't believe his eyes. "These houses are definitely bigger than the ones in the leaf. What do we do know? We are in your domain."

"Mhm," said Deadpool, "I think I might know where to go. Come on follow me."

Just as they were about to cross the street, a poof of some appared in front of them and just as it was clearing, a smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"Yo."


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

Chapter 3: Answers

As the smoke disappeared little by little, a figure started to emerge. At first Deadpool that it was that old pervert, but then he someone completely new, same white hair, but an his left eye was covered.

"KAKASHI!" screamed Naruto, startling Deadpool causing him to back into a guy that dropped his hotdog.

"What the fuck yo? You gonna buy me a another hotdog?"

Both Naruto and Kakshi stood there motionless, staring at him.

"Calm down bro, my bad" said Deadpool.

Naruto leaned into Deadpool and whispered, "why are his pants so low? I can see things that I don't think I should be seeing."

"What the fuck you say bitch?"

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, he walked behind the guy and pressed his index finger and middle finger on his shoulder and the guy slumped down onto the sidewalk.

"Um that is illegal, well probably, and I don't want to really attract the cops right now, said Deadpool and he ushered them down the block. "Me and the cops are on a rocky relationship at the moment. So Naruto, whose the dude with the mop on his head?" "No offence" Deadpool said turning to Kakashi.

Kakashi just walked along with them and said nothing.

"Okay then…" said Deadpood.

"Don't let his silence bother you, it's just how he is. Dead this Kakashi, my teacher and my pain."

"This guy taught you how to fight like that? Are you sure? I don't believe people with depth perception can be that good…" started Deadpool as he started to wave his hand in front of Kakashi. Then he started to walk around Kakashi, holding his jaw like a thinker. "Alright I'll bite, show me what you got boo boo."

"Naruto please tell me I did not waste my reading time coming to, wherever this is."

"IT SPEAKS!" shouted Deadpool as he led them into a shallow alleyway.

"Oh yeah… why and how did you get here Kakashi?"

"That Naruto I don't have time to explain, but my _eye_ does more things than you know."

"_ALRIGHT GUYS! Time for our first pause of the chapter! WOO! You bitches better be clapping at your computer screen right now. But anyway, thank god he boo boo didn't explain how he got here, that would have meant flashbacks and more unless nonsense. We don't have time for that. That's all folks! For now that is._

"So where are we going?" asked Kakashi.

"To the candy shop" retorted Deadpool. "Calm your noodle eating ass and just follow me. We are going to get some answers to what the hell is really going on, and there is only one guy in New York to comprehend all of this."

Deadpool stopped at the end of the alleyway. There was nowhere else to go. It was blocked off by a red concrete apartment building. Deadpool signaled for all of them to stop as they approached the wall. Deadpool took out his sword and took the tip of it and gently slid it between the bricks at his eye level. He traced his sword into the shape of a star. The bricks slowly start to come undone, splitting in the middle, revealing a long sleek tunnel made of shining metal and steel.

"Discovered this a few weeks back, never had the chance to use it but now is better than any other I guess," said Deadpool as he entered. "This belongs to one of my bestfriends I ever met."

"Some how I don't believe that," said Kakashi and him and Nartuo followed Deadpool inside.

"WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU!" bellowed Deadpool as he galloped into a run.

Kakashi and Naruto caught up to him within minutes as all rushed down the tunnel.

"So why are we running?" asked Kakashi.

"Because this tunnel is fucking long!"

After ten minutes they stopped at a large metal door. It looked, as it could stop a stampede of elephants.

"What now asked?" asked Naruto gazing at the behemoth of a door.

"This friend requires the most intricate, elaborate, brilliant of my plans," said Deadpool as he stared at the door. Then he took a step forward, his left hand on the hilt of his sword. He cracked his right fingers as he clasp his hand and then, he took a deep breath, balled his right hand into a fist, and then gave two quick knocks on the metal door.

The knocks echoed into the tunnel a mile down. Then as they all stood there for a good two minutes, then a crease appeared in the middle of the metal door. As the door started to slide open, a quick stream of wind gushed past them as a figure started to appear at the center of the door. The figure stood there motionless, and then he lifted his right arm up at them. A light started to glow at the base of his palm.

"You have two seconds to get away from my door and erase your memory of this tunnel Deadpool."

"WOAH WOAH, Stark put down the loaded arm, we need to talk to you!" exclaimed Deadpool putting both of his hands up in peace.

"_Oh yeah! I bet you people did see that coming now did you! Or you might. Aye don't blame me here, blame the dam writer if you don't like Stark!"_

"I don't care, now get your ass and your friends off my door step."

"Are you sure you want to get rid of two people who came from another dimension?"

"Wait," said Stark as he started to lower his arm, still in the dark of the room. "You two are the ones that caused that disturbance?"

Stark stepped out of the shadows and to both Kakashi and Naruto's surprise, was just a regular guy with a red kind of thing of his right arm.

"Naruto, Kakashi, I would you to mee Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Don't question what that is, you will see sooner or later," said Deadpool. "Tony I would like you too meet Naruto and Kakashi, ninjas from the Hidden Leaf, don't worry its in another dimension."

Tony stood there for a while and then invited them in. As the entered where he stood, the heavy metal doors closed they were all traveling up.

"Huh, never would have guessed this tunnel leads to an elevator," said Deadpool.

As the elevator stopped, they all walked out and Kakashi and Naruto were in awed. The clear glass in front of them displayed the entire skyline of New York. The sun bursting down on the buildings.

"Alright Stark, we need answers," said Deadpool.

"That better be all you want for breaching my security and coming here."

"You call that secure?" asked Deadpool.

Tony ignored him as he walked over to the large screen on the right against the wall and pressed a button.

"I've been monitoring a big surge of power two months that appeared around the area of the Himalayas. Then I saw another surge of just two weeks ago. At first I didn't know what it was, but the power that emerged was like an atomic bomb, but it was naked to the normal eyes and ears, so that was even more strange. Then all of a sudden there was a another surge two hours ago," explained Tony. "So I started to do some digging to this power that only some computers can pick up. Apparently, it was a strong magnetic surge, but it didn't set of any compasses are the world like it should have. So whatever caused it had to be able to control that surge with incredible strength or out of this world instruments."

"Kakashi do you remember what happened two months ago?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Tsunade's stone on her forehead started to glow for a while and he was in the hospital. And then two weeks as ago it happened again, she only just returned to her post."

"A stone? What does it do?" asked Tony.

"Well," started Kakashi, "its you can say enchated, that allows her to control how she looks. Right now she is a about old as old can get but look like she is in her twenties. But that's all we know about the stone, she never elaborate on what else powers it has."

"This is not good…" started Tony. "It's all starting to make sense and I don't like the way it's making sense. After the power surges I started to do some digging into the magnetics, and from all of my research and Shield's data there was only one man in this world that could do that. Max Eisenhardt, A.K.A Magneto."

"Ayeeeeee just like me!"

"Shut up Deadpool let me finish!"

Deadpool showed Tony his middle finger as plumped down onto the sofa.

"I contacted Charles Xavier, of the Mutant school. He told me that they were doing some digging themselves and found out that Magneto is no well, he's dying. There is something wrong with his cells that are causing them so break apart at an alarming rate. The only way for him to get better is for him to find someone with regenerative cells themselves."

"And there are only two people, that I know that can heal themselves," said Deadpool as he stood up. "And one of those people is Sabertooth."

"That's right," said Tony.

"WAIT!" screamed Naruto. "This is hurting my head! What does this have to do with us and our world?!"

"That I don't know the answer to," said Tony shaking his head.

"I think I do," said Kakashi. "You see, we aren't the only one from our world that is here, a ninja named Orochimaru came here as well with that guy of yours. O Orochimaru is just like this Magneto guy. He wants immortality, which I believe he has to some extent, but he also wants the most exotic of all powers."

"I think it's starting to make more sense now," said Tony.

"Wait! Loophole!" said Deadpool. "Why couldn't Magneto just take Sabertooth's healing powers?"

"That's the problem," Tony said. "Charles told me that Magneto mutated again, and no not like Lizard mutation, but mutation within his cells. The reason why his cells started to breakdown is because they started to mutate into cells that doesn't belong in this universe. Magneto came to Charles for help, and with Charles help, Magneto's cells belongs in their universe." Tony said pointing to Kakashi and Naruto.

"If that's the case, then,"-

"Exactly, Kakashi," said Tony. "You guys cant stay here for long, if you do your cells will change. There is nothing that shows what can happen. You could die or you could even mutate."

"This still doesn't make sense!" said Naruto.

"Dammit you spent too much time with Deadpool, let me continue kid," said Tony. "With this news, Charles told me that Magneto gained a new founding power. He could literally bend space and time. Well, within a certain radius. However, things that he sends through basically get thorn to shreds and have to regenerate on the other side as a whole. I'm guessing he somehow managed to bend a certain space and somehow contacted this Orochimaru, or vice versa. However they managed to contact each other, Magneto wanted to make sure he was the real deal. That's why he sent Sabertooth over there, because Sabertooth could regenerate."

"So how the hell did I get pulled into there?" asked Deadpool. "Wait, wait, don't answer that, I was in the pacific region abut two weeks ago."

"And that's exactly where the surge happened two weeks ago," said Tony. "The first surge was Magneto making sure his investment is true and then the second was to get him here. But I'm still wondering how you two survived, since Deadpool can regenerate he was safe, but you two," said Tony to Kakashi and Naruto.

"I got something in me that can help me heal at highly fast rates at time," said Naruto, clutching his abdomen.

Kakashi just stood there and pointed to his covered eye, "Its just in me to travel like this."

"Interesting place you two hail from," said Tony. "Anyway, now I'm guessing, Orochimaru wants powers that these mutants have, and Magneto wants his cells that can also regenerate I'm guessing."

"This is not good," said Kakashi. "If Orochimaru gets his hands on these powers I'm more than sure we won't be able to stop him."

"And if Magneto gets better, he will be able to bend more of time and space," said Deadpool. "We have to stop them, or at least try, I honestly don't care what happens I just want some action."

"You mean you guys have to stop him," said Tony slowly. "I have other things to do right now with other people."

"Then how the hell are going to stop them, we don't even know where they are," said Deadpool. "However, there is one person I know that can track Sabertooth, and if we find the kitty, we will find the snakey and Magneto.

Then, with a big bang, the elevator doors started to open. There was a loud grunt as two pairs of metal claws appeared, spreading the doors apart. Then a figure appeared out of the doors, and slowly started to walk towards them.

"I think you're talking about me, bub."


End file.
